


Jarring

by anneryn7



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: AU. "Reid, you threw a book. It was jarring." I told Reid, with trembling hands. He didn't look as effected, as I thought he would. "If we don't find Emily, because I was too slow, I'll be throwing more than books." He replied, before walking off. Penelope/Spencer oneshot.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 22





	Jarring

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick, little oneshot. I just rewatched Criminal Minds (and just started the series over yet, again) and I was inspired.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS.

"Reid, you threw a book. It was jarring." I told Reid, with trembling hands. He didn't look as effected, as I thought he would.

"If we don't find Emily, because I was too slow, I'll be throwing more than books." He replied, before walking off.

* * *

"Garcia, do you have a second?" Reid asked me, as I was packing up my things. I nodded, as I avoided making eye contact with him.

"How can I help you, Boy Wonder?" I inquired, as I put my tablets in my work bag.

"Can you look at me, please?" Reid pressed, quietly. I nodded and forced myself to look up at him. He looked torn. He took my hand in his, and my heart felt like it was trying to beat out of my chest. "I didn't mean to scare you, earlier. I'm not the same man I was, when Scratch got me sent to prison, but I don't think that's a bad thing. I can promise that I would never throw anything at you and that you will always be safe with me. I still care about you, probably more than I should. You were one of the reasons I survived being stuck in there. Your bright, colorful, vibrant self – I hope that never changes. It's something that I'll always love about you." He explained.

"Be still my heart, my handsome man, with a heart of gold. You always know just what to say. It was jarring, but mostly because I feel like I don't completely know you anymore. I've missed you. I miss knowing you. We were the two nerdy musketeers together. Of course, I love you." I admitted. He gave me a wry smile and put his arms around me. He was no longer the same tentative man I've grown to know and love.

"Then get to know me, again. I haven't seen _Dr. Who_ , since I've been released and I miss you. I never would have had the courage to kiss you, before." He confessed.

"Kiss me?" I echoed. My heart hammered in my chest. I wanted Spencer to kiss me, more than anything. My attraction to him has always been present, but now… I could think of nothing else.

He pressed his lips against mine and I forgot how to breathe. He moved his lips with strong, expert precision. I could feel Spencer's muscles under his clothes, as I gripped his arm and felt on his chest. Have those always been there or are those new?

"Wow. That's some welcome back." Luke teased, from the doorway to my bat cave. I swatted the air next to us. I was unwilling to detangle myself from my Boy Wonder.

"This is why you have no friends, Newbie." I tutted. Spencer chuckled against me, before he kissed me, again.

Maybe mot all change was bad.


End file.
